


Так стреляй

by Florka



Category: Bubble Comics, Майор Гром | Major Thunder
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AND YOU TELL ME TO HOLD ON</p>
            </blockquote>





	Так стреляй

Всё случилось слишком неожиданно.  
Когда в зал ворвался этот бугай с пистолетом, Дима как раз потянулся поцеловать Лилю, да так и замер на полуслове при звуке выстрела. Левый бок резко обожгло, и Дима неловко повалился вперёд, чуть ли не носом упав на холодный кафель. Тут же раздался женский визг и поднялась суматоха, которая была прервана ещё тремя выстрелами, в этот раз уже в потолок. То ли грабитель сам не хотел лишних жертв, то ли просто желал поиздеваться над людьми. Лиля тут же бросилась к Диме, помогая ему усесться поудобнее, с ужасом в глазах смотря на то, как медленно пропитывается кровью его рубашка.  
— Всё будет хорошо, — успел прохрипеть ей на ухо Дима, когда она наклонилась над ним, прислоняя его спиной к стене. Он перехватил её руку да так и остался держать её, пока новоиспечённый террорист наскоро диктовал свои условия.  
Из его слов Дима успел выцепить тот факт, что эти ребята захватывают Пушкинский, и сейчас остальные его подручные рыщут через всё здание и каждого берут под свой контроль. И если хоть кто-то пикнет — с ним будет то же, что и с этим несчастным. Он ткнул пальцем в Диму, который как раз придавил рану рукой и поморщился от боли. "Должно быть, действительно пугающая перспектива," — отметил Дима про себя и обвёл взглядом комнату. Помимо них с Лилей здесь было еще семь человек, трое мужчин, трое женщин и один ребёнок, сейчас в испуге забившийся под бок своей матери. Его было жальче всего — дети и так не в восторге от музеев, а здесь ещё и такой стресс.  
Где-то в здании также были и Игорь с Юлей, значит, у террористов не так уж много шансов. Дима не сомневался в исходе, но он не мог позволить себе думать, что в случае с их комнатой всё обойдётся. Вполне вероятно, что, почуяв беду, их захватчик в панике решит просто перестрелять всех к чертям. Мужчина явно слишком нервничал и, возможно, вообще впервые держал оружие в руках. Ну какой идиот пойдёт на захват здания с пистолетом?  
И кто будет так бессмысленно тратить пули? Сколько там было выстрелов? Четыре?  
Дима убрал руку с бока и осторожно посмотрел на рану. Кровавое пятно уже достаточно сильно расползлось по рубашке и продолжало увеличиваться. Это было плохо. Пока Игорь справится с террористами, Дима успеет умереть от потери крови. Нужно было как-то двигаться ему навстречу, тогда у него ещё был шанс остаться в живых. Закрыв глаза, он сделал глубокий вдох и, прислонившись затылком к стене, чуть слышно пропел:  
— I’m bleeding out... said if the last thing that I do.  
— Дима? — обеспокоенно прошептала Лиля, заметив, как террорист скосил взгляд в их сторону. — С тобой всё в порядке?  
Дима же в ответ открыл глаза и, чуть наклонив голову, с улыбкой ответил ей в голос:  
— Умирать, так с музыкой? — и он улыбнулся. Так, словно сейчас не полулежал с пулевым ранением в боку. Словно они оба сейчас были где-то далеко вне Пушкинского. Словно слово "умирать" сейчас не резало столь сильно слух и душу. Лиля не могла ответить на эту улыбку — она лишь обеспокоенно потрепала Диму по волосам и отрицательно покачала головой, с молчаливой мольбой в глазах прося не делать этого.  
Не провоцировать.  
— Is to bring you down, — лишь пропел в ответ Дима, уже не стараясь понижать голос. И, поднеся к лицу её руку, нежно поцеловал в пальцы. — I’ll bleed out for you.  
— Парень, тебе что, жить надоело? — вконец возмущенный такими действиями, террорист направил пистолет прямо в грудь Диме и добавил. — Одной пули мало? Заткнись, сказано же тебе!  
— Ты не сможешь заставить меня, — улыбнулся Дима, всё ещё зажимая рану. Его действия мало помогали: лишь пальцы окрашивались неровным алым цветом. — Хочешь, чтобы я заткнулся? Вот моё горло, — он поднял окровавленную ладонь и, задрав голову, ткнул себе пальцем в кадык. — Стреляй.  
Дима уверенно и холодно смотрел этому ублюдку прямо в глаза и скривил рот в ухмылке, заметив, как у того дрогнула рука.  
И совсем не испугался, когда тот выстрелил.  
Пуля, к счастью или удаче, прошла мимо. Пролетела всего в каком-то сантиметре от шеи и впилась в стену позади Димы. Лиля от испуга вскрикнула и в ужасе закрыла лицо руками. Её уже вовсю била дрожь, когда она почувствовала тёплое прикосновение рук. Открыв глаза и увидев через решётку пальцев улыбающуюся физиономию Димы, она тут же полезла обнимать его за шею.  
— Идиот, — шептала Лиля, одновременно стараясь и обнять его, и утереть слёзы со скул и щёк. — Не знаю, зачем ты это делаешь, но прошу тебя, — она чуть отстранилась и, упершись руками в плечи Димы, заглянула ему в глаза. — Не делай этого.  
"Если ты полицейский, это ни к чему тебя не обязывает".  
Она не произнесла этих слов, но Дима отчётливо читал их в её взгляде. Столь красноречивом и искреннем.  
"Тебе не нужно ничего доказывать".  
Возможно, сейчас она уже жалела о том, что рассказала ему о своём мнении о полиции в их стране. Быть может, Лиля сейчас винила себя в том, что Дима пытается выставить себя героем, показать собственное бесстрашие и готовность противостоять преступнику. Что за женские глупости, как будто у него нет иных причин вести себя как последний идиот. Люди становятся героями по двум причинам — или они переживают столь сильное потрясение в своей жизни, что стараются как можно скорее встретить собственную смерть, или же они просто слишком глупы, чтобы отступить.  
Дима отчётливо знал, что у него слишком мало шансов на то, чтобы выбраться из этой передряги живым. Но он был достаточно наивен, чтобы поверить в собственную удачу.  
В конце концов, не это ли свело его с Лилей?  
Опираясь рукой о стену, Дима медленно поднялся во весь рост, закусив щёку изнутри, чтобы не скорчиться от боли в боку.  
— Парень, я последний раз предупреждаю, — пистолет снова оказался направлен ему в грудь. Стандартное положение для тех, кто ранее никогда не стрелял — целиться в то, куда больше всего вероятность попасть. Пуля в груди его не убьёт. Конечно, быть может, этой мрази повезёт, попадёт прямо в сердце, но что-то подсказывало Диме, что такого не случится. Не в этот раз.  
— Ты обсчитался, мужик, — утерев со щеки след от Лилиных слёз, заявил Дима.  
Как и всегда, выстрел был неожиданностью. Даже для самого стрелявшего.  
В этот раз пуля угодила Диме в плечо, и тот сдавленно выдохнул, скорее от внезапности случившегося, чем от боли. На секунду опустив взгляд вниз, он быстро выпрямился обратно и снова пристально уставился на террориста. Тот нервничал, и Диму это более чем устраивало.  
— Шесть, — с ухмылкой проговорил он.  
— Парень, ты совсем из ума выжил? — Дуло пистолета хаотично меняло местоположение, что придавало Диме лишней уверенности. Этот мужик явно дилетант. Но даже дилетант с огнестрелом в руках может быть крайне опасен. — Не двигайся, или я выстрелю.  
— Так стреляй.  
Что-то перемкнуло. Пропало чувство самосохранения. Желание выбраться живым из этой ситуации уже не было столь сильным, единственное, о чём мог думать Дима — он один здесь, на крайнем рубеже, отделяющем террориста от всех этих людей в комнате. Он единственный, кому здесь нечего терять. Быть может, за исключением Лили, но слишком мало времени прошло.  
И к тому же, его гордость не могла позволить ему снова оказаться спасённым Игорем. За время их совместно работы Дима успел уяснить одну простую вещь: он, конечно, работает в паре с лучшим следователем отдела, но после этой работы ему будет тяжело отделаться от клейма "напарника" или же парня, всю свою жизнь проработавшего "в тени" куда более талантливого сотрудника.  
— Здесь нас четверо, — сделав короткий шаг вперёд, обратился в воздух Дима. — Мужчин, я имею в виду. Ты знаешь, сколько у тебя патронов? Сомневаюсь, — с иронией во взгляде он внимательно осмотрел противника с ног до головы. Мужчина перед ним был не слишком спортивного телосложения, пара верных приёмов — и он уже будет лежать на полу. Но для этого к нему сначала надо подобраться, а Дима, хоть и был уверен в своей выносливости, всё же понимал, что противопоставить пулям ему нечего.  
Значит нужно было идти на риск.  
— Эй, вы! — он обернулся к остальным людям в комнате и задержался взглядом на каждом мужчине в зале.  
Ещё один выстрел. На этот раз пуля уже угодила в спину, совсем рядом с первым ранением. Дима пошатнулся, но всё же удержался на ногах. Кровь поднялась к горлу и он закашлялся, сплевывая кроваво-красные сгустки в сторону. Лиля с ужасом в глазах наблюдала за ним, но Дима старался не смотреть в её сторону. Пока он решился на это, ничто не должно его отговорить от этого плана.  
— Мне уже всё равно только скорая может помочь, так что если вы боитесь заполучить пулю в лоб или ещё куда-то, — через хрип проговорил он и, прежде чем закончить предложение, снова повернулся к террористу лицом, — используйте меня как щит.  
Он услышал, как приглушенно вскрикнула Лиля, и, прежде чем что-то успело измениться, Дима сделал шаг вперёд. И снова раздался выстрел.  
Пуля угодила теперь уже в живот, но Дима даже бровью не повел. Только слюна окончательно смешалась с кровью во рту, да перед глазами начало всё плыть и покрываться тёмными пятнами.  
— And you tell me to hold on... — неожиданно продолжил петь он. — Оh you tell me to hold on...  
За его спиной поднимались один за другим остальные, и со страхом в глазах, не до конца уверенные в собственных действиях всё же делали первый шаг навстречу собственному геройскому поступку. Террорист в панике выстрелил ещё пару раз, и какая-то из пуль даже задела кого-то в руку или плечо — Дима уже не слишком отслеживал детали события. Его противник семенил и отступал назад, в панике даже забыв постоянно держать палец на спусковом крючке. Всё было бы даже не так плохо, если бы Дима не чувствовал, как сознание медленно покидало его. Сначала звук — его как будто накрыло куполом, и он слышал каждое слово, каждый скрип или выстрел как через плотную ткань или вовсе толщу воды. Он слышал, как вскрикнула Лиля, и обернулся, чтобы убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке.

В этот момент последняя пуля угодила ему в шею.


End file.
